Playdate
Log Title: Playdate Characters: Over Kill, Skywarp, Vector Six Location: Brazil, South America Date: 3 October 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Skywarp meets up with Vector Six. Category:2007 Category:Logs Brazil - South America Over Kill is out, flanked by his second. He's wearing a helmet and a hooded parka over his BDU's today for some odd reason. The Vector is parked by him, almost protectively. She chirps softly, padding the ground. "Patience. Your jet friend should be here shortly." the humanized android murmurs. Skywarp checks his sensors and locates the Vector on the ground. He chuckles to himself, going into a gentle dive and transforming into his robot mode once he's near the ground. The black fighter jet seems to crack in half as its cockpit and nose section fold down toward the fuselage. The tailplanes swivel forward as the jet stands on its tail, the fuselage splitting in two and rotating outward to become a pair of arms. The jet's wings fold back, its nose tucks into the open space in the fuselage, and the robot's head emerges from within the nose of the vehicle. The Vector chirps, moving to meet Skywarp before he lands. Over Kill backs away to watch, smiling under the hood of the parka. "Yes. Meet him. I will not interfere." the Vector chirps in greetings, fanning her wings to her friend. Skywarp waves to the Vector, grinning as his feet thunk into the earth. "Hey there, Vector Six! How ya doin'?" The Vector chirps, nuzzling a bit. "Siz. Six. Miss. " she says, trying to form words as she lands next to Skywarp. Over Kill chuckles. "Hello, Skywarp." he says softly. "My carrier has missed you." Skywarp's optics narrow a bit as he notices Over Kill for the first time. "Who're you?" Over Kill moves close to Vector Six. The Vector lowers her head submissively and he gives her a pat. "I am Over Kill. You know me as TempNode. I am her creator. Her controller. Her master." Skywarp lowers himself to one knee to better inspect the apparent human. "You don't look like him." Over Kill pauses. "I am in a different body, temporarily." He says, lowering his hood. His face looks totally different, and even his voice is not the same. It is humanoid, slightly gaunt and has a new looking from it's right eye to it's cheek that it seems to be hiding. "My old body was destroyed. My creator is working on building me a new one. She has..plans." Skywarp stands up again, shrugging. "Okay." He walks up to Vector Six and gives her chin a scratch with one finger. "Your boss is weird, you know that?" he mutters to her, smirking. Vector Six nods "Yes." She says in agreement, purring at the scritch. "Is human. All humans are weird." Skywarp laughs. "Ya got that right. You wanna go for a flight?" Over Kill winces a bit. "You know I used to be a ve.." He pauses. "But yes. I guess I'm not anymore am I?" He turns away. "Yes. Go for a flight. Enjoy yourselves. As two flyers might." He closes his eyes a moment. "If you hurt her. The others will destroy you." Vector Six paws the ground excitedly "Yes! Yes fly! Yes fly!" she seems very eager to fly, starting her turbines already and walking in a circle on the ground. Skywarp doesn't know this Over Kill was once a Vector himself, and he probably wouldn't care if he did. He walks off a few paces, looking back at Vector Six with a smile. "Come on, then!" He takes a few running strides, then leaps into the air, transforming into his jet mode. Over Kill chuckles at the dance, moving well out of harms way. The vector spreads her wings and makes a running VTOL leap for the sky, trying to keep up with her faster alien friend. She lengthens her neck and her limbs into an arrow, straining her turbines. "I miss doing that." Over Kill comments. Skywarp climbs into the sky over the rainforest, his path a slow upward spiral as he tracks the Vector on his instruments. The vector straightens out fluidly, flying in a serpentine pattern as it tries to keep track of Skywarp. It lazily keeps a pattern, inviting him to fly cloer. It rolls a lazy barrel roll, almost showing off to it's flight mate. Skywarp flaps out his airbrakes briefly, swinging to one side and performing a ninety-degree slew that would make human pilots' jaws drop. He moves in closer to the Vector, waggling his wings playfully as he approaches her. The vector flaps back, swinning in the opposite direction. It matches the slew, attempting to keep up. It comes within inches of Skywarp, and for a moment looks like it's about to crash right into him before she rolls off course. It's a b eautiful, and deadly looking game the two play. Of course, Skywarp has millions of years more experience then the Vector does. She's taking risks that she probably shouldn't. "Whoa!" Skywarp notices the extreme closeness of the other flier, but holds his ground, a relieved "whew" escaping him as the Vector moves off again. "Careful, there," he admonishes gently, levelling out. If any of his fellow Seekers had come that close to him, he'd take it personally. But with this primitive, innocent creature, the near-miss doesn't anger him at all. The vector's engines whine as she pulls herself straight again, levelling out at Skywarp's side. "Is careful. Got excited." she watches him, impressed with his smooth control in the air. Her head tilts full of awe at the other flyer. "You should. Join CObra. Be a vector yes." Skywarp laughs, a booming laugh that echoes through the trees and is probably audible on the ground. "I'm a Decepticon, baby," he says proudly. He'd buff his knuckles on his chest if he were in his robot mode. "I don't work with no flesh-creatures." The Vector rolls a bit "Well if you was vector. We could play and fly all day." like thats the most important thing in the world. "Well," Skywarp counters, rolling after her, "gotta spend *some* time fighting Autobots. There's always time for that." He chuckles. The vector nods her head. "And eat 'Joes. Gotta eat Joes." Skywarp gives another booming laugh. "I like you, Six. You got the right stuff." He accelerates and flies in front of her. "I need to taste some stratosphere," he says, suddenly standing on his tail and kicking in his afterburners. The black F-15 shoots straight up, rocketing into the sky in a ballistic climb. Vector 6 makes an odd noise. It sounds almost like a cackle. She follows straight afterwards, rocketing at full burn, climbing straight into the stratosphere. She seems to be pressing herself to see just how high and how fast she can push herself. Skywarp watches his sensors, impressed at the Vector's strength and speed. His engines start choking with lack of oxygen and he levels out, turning slowly and allowing himself to fall Earthward again. "Heh. Not bad." The vector makes it almost as far as Skywarp, before her turbines start to choke out. Her left turbine starts to choke a bit on the way down. "Can go as high. As any F-15." she challenges. Over Kill watches from below. "Six. Not so high. Your design can't handle.." she doens't seem to be listening. She sees this as a challenge. Skywarp hears the Vector's turbines laboring and scans her briefly. "You okay, there?" he asks, a tinge of egotistical superiority coloring his voice. The Vector's left turbine blows a little smoke. She banks to the right, trying to cover it. "Yes. Is just some exhaust. Is fine." she seems to have some damage but isn't letting on. Over Kill snarls into his headset. "Vector 6. You have 20 percent damage to your left turbine. Land." the vector is ignoring it. Skywarp snorts at the Vector's attempt to tough out her damage. She's no wimp, and he admires that. He continues his descent, spiralling down toward the clearing where Over Kill is waiting. He watches the Vector with his sensors for any signs of instability in her flight. The Vector circles low as well. When Over Kill sees her, he motions to her again, making an odd noise. He transmits a sound over the blackberry that makes the vector jerk backwards. Must be some sort of control signal. It pauses midflight and lands at his feet, whimpering, loweing it's head to the ground. "You will obey when called." Over Kill says, looking rather irate with the vector. He moves to the large thing and smacks it on the nose. "When I call you you will answer, understood? Bad vector." Vector 6 whimpsers "Bad." Over Kill growls threateningly. "Yes. Bad Vector. Let me check your turbine." he moves behind it. Of course, it coudl eat him at any moment. But instead it cowers for whatever reason. Skywarp chuckles inwardly as Over Kill disciplines Vector Six. He transforms into his robot mode and lands a few metres away from the pair. Over Kill checks the vector. "I see the problem. This should be easy enough to fix. Hold still." he reaches into his backpack, pulling out a welder. The vector stays still. "Try not to encourage her to go so high. She likes to imitate.." he says, moving his arm into the still warm turbine with a wince. Skywarp shrugs. "Sorry," he says casually. "Hey, Six, I gotta jet." He laughs. "Get it? Jet? Yeah, so I'll catch ya later. Don't eat too many humans. They'll give ya a tummyache." He chuckles. She answers "And bad breath!" Over Kill shakes his head. "thanks for playing with her. We hope to see you around." He continues repairing the vector. "That should do it. I'm glad you made a friend." Skywarp gives Six and her caretaker a thumbs-up before transforming back into his jet mode and shooting up into the sky.